Coffee, Waffle, and Naruto
by ZukaBaka
Summary: Inilah yang ia suka, walau sepenat apapun dirinya, selalu ada seseorang yang menunggunya bersama kopi dan waffle madu./"Sedang apa kau, Dobe?"/"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, Teme."/SasuNaru. RnR?


**Disclaimer:** Masashi Kishimoto

**Warnings:** Shounen-Ai, OOC, Typo

**A/N:** Hanya fic sekedar penghilang kejenuhan

.

"Naruto, Coffee, and Waffle"

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghempaskan tubuhnya disebuah sofa berwarna putih tulang. Pemuda berambut hitam itu mendesah pelan mencoba menghilangkan kepenatan yang dilandanya. Selama satu hari penuh ia terus bergumul dengan tumpukan berkas kantor yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Ia bersyukur memiliki wakil seperti Neji yang telah berbaik hati menyerahkan dirinya untuk menyelamatkan satu lagi harinya—tapi ini juga kesempatan bagi Neji mengingat ada karyawan manis berambut merah yang tetap setia disana.

Sasuke menangkap sebuah mug biru muda tergeletak rapi di meja bersisian dengan waffle dari sudut mata hitamnya. Ia menegakan tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya memandang keduanya dengan seksama. Inilah yang ia suka, walau sepenat apapun dirinya, selalu ada seseorang yang menunggunya bersama kopi dan waffle madu.

Tangan putihnya melingkari mug dengan ringan, menciumi aroma khas kopi kesukaannya lalu menyeruputnya perlahan.

Sedikit dingin.

Kopi ini rupanya sudah cukup lama menunggu dirinya di ruang santai yang sepi, tebaknya sendiri. Dan ketika ia menyadari hal itu ia bergegas mencari sosok yang telah cukup lama menunggunya—selain kopi dan waffle.

Setelah melepas jas hitamnya, Sasuke melangkah masuk ke dapur, ia kembali mengedarkan mata hitamnya yang tajam.

Kosong.

Lagi, kaki jenjangnya melangkah menuju kesebuah ruangan yang disinyalir adalah kamar.

Terlihat rapi dan kosong.

Akhirnya hanya satu tempat yang menjadi pilihan si bungsu Uchiha itu. Dan dengan langkah tenang ia menuju tempat itu. Ia berdiri diambang pintu, mencoba melihat apakah ada seseorang yang dicarinya disana. Dan ia menemukannya sedang duduk disebuah kursi kayu kecil berbalut kaos oblong dan celana selutut.

"Aku pulang."

Sosok berambut pirang itu menengadah, mendapati Sasuke yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu dengan gayanya yang khas.

"Selamat datang." Jawab pemuda pirang itu seadanya. Kaos hitam bergambar jeruk yang dikenakannya terlihat setengah basah. Celana selutut berwarna pastel yang ia kenakan juga terlihat hampir basah total.

"Sedang apa kau, _Dobe_?" Tanya Sasuke yang masih tidak bergerak seincipun. Namun senyum—seringai—nya sudah terlihat sejak ia menemukan si 'Dobe'.

"Kau tidak perlu bertanya, _Teme_." Jawab Dobe enteng, ia nampak masih sibuk melakukan sesuatu sambil terus menunduk. Tangannya juga naik turun keatas dan kebawah.

"Oh, jadi kau tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaan suamimu, begitu?" Kali ini Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di dada, mencoba mengintimidasi lawan bicaranya yang semakin jengkel.

"Bukan begitu dan jangan bahas hal itu." Kali ini pemuda itu kembali menengadah, memandang Sasuke kesal sementara Sasuke semakin merasa tertantang.

"Kenapa? Aku memang suamimu 'kan, Naruto?" Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Naruto, membuat Naruto tanpa sadar mendesis pelan.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu bertanya! Kau jelas-jelas sudah tahu apa yang sedang aku lakukan!" Naruto menunjuk Sasuke dengan penuh emosi sehingga pemuda berambut hitam itu perlu mundur selangkah menghindari cipratan yang diakibatkan tangan Naruto.

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Lalu apa gunanya pertanyaanmu itu?" Naruto ingin sekali melempar wajah Sasuke yang sedang terkikik geli dengan sesuatu yang daritadi diremasnya.

"Iseng."

Dan dalam seketika persimpangan kasat mata muncul di dahi seorang Uzumaki Naruto, dalam sekejap ia bangkit bersiap untuk melemparkan semua cucian kotor yang sedaritadi menemaninya duduk termenung sampai Sasuke datang mengganggunya. Dan tanpa basa-basi, ia melempar, menciprat, dan menyiram semua unsur yang terdapat dalam baskom besarnya kearah Sasuke yang anehnya justru berlari mendekatinya.

Dan perang pakaian kotor pun dimulai.

Sampai mata biru Naruto menerima salam hangat dari detergen.

.

"Apa masih perih?"

Naruto mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, perlahan ia mulai bisa kembali melihat indahnya dunia sebelum akhirnya dirusak oleh wajah Sasuke. Jujur, ia jengkel setengah mati.

Ia benci mengakui bahwa setiap dua hari sekali ia harus mencuci baju secara _hand to hand_—bahasa yang menurut Naruto lebih keren. Dan ini semua karena orang yang barusaja mengganggu acara dramatisnya—berdialog a la Cinderella—dan dengan sukses membuat matanya memerah.

"_Uh, mata biruku."_ Batin Naruto mulai berlebihan.

Bukan, bukan karena ia mereka tidak punya mesin cuci. Mereka punya alat itu setahun yang lalu sebelum semua tombolnya mulai kehilangan fungsi seminggu setelah Naruto mulai menggunakannya. Dan katakan Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang suami yang pelit, tidak. Ia kelewat dermawan karena ia telah menaikan pemasukan toko elektronik karena terlalu sering bolak-balik hanya demi sebuah mesin cuci.

Dan Sasuke menyalahkan semuanya pada Naruto, akhirnya pemuda manis satu ini terpaksa mencuci semua baju kotor milik mereka berdua.

"Minum ini." Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah mug berwarna oranye. Dari aromanya Naruto yakin bahwa itu adalah susu coklat panas kesukaannya.

Baiklah, Sasuke tidaklah selalu menjengkelkan.

"Terimakasih." Naruto menerimanya, menyesapnya pelan sebelum akhirnya menyunggingkan senyum pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke mengeratkan selimut yang melingkari tubuh Naruto, berharap agar pemuda itu lebih nyaman di dalam sana. "Terimakasih, kopi dan wafflenya."

Suara dentingan garpu, pisau dan piring menggema bersama suara Sasuke. Yang Naruto tahu, setelah itu mulutnya akan dipenuhi rasa lembut dan manis yang bercampur padu. Tak lupa rasa hangat, rupanya Sasuke kembali memanaskan waffle yang dibuat Naruto untuknya.

Dan seiring detak jarum jam, Naruto bisa mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri saat wajah Sasuke terlalu dekat dengan wajahnya.

.

THE END

.

A/N:

Apa ini?

Ya, Zuka melihat dimana kegajeaannya..

Yosh, mind to review? #ragu


End file.
